Cold
by Ayuuki-chan
Summary: Ben hates nothing but the cold. Well maybe there was one other thing... BenGwen. Please be warned Gwevin Fans; DON'T READ IF YOU PLAN TO FLAME


**Cold**

Okay, suppose that Ben isn't particularly fond of the cold... Just had the idea floating in my head so I typed it down. Please review if you like it (or hate it 'cuz it looked rushed) but positive comments are really appreciated.

BenxGwen (17 years old)

* * *

_I'm kind of scared. She was absent today and it's just that I don't know why! She's never absent so that's why I'm here outside her house. I'm visiting her to see what's up; but knowing Gwen she probably had some important thing to do... But of all things, in winter?! It's not that I hate it; it's just really annoying at times! It's cold, and dampens everything when it melts! Not to mention the barely helping coat I'm wearing right now. Argh, I really don't like it but I have to know if Gwen's all right..._

* * *

The sound of the doorbells rang through out the house. As Ben stood still outside in the freezing cold he sighed a little, watching the small puff of transparent white air dissipate. _'Gwen's parents must still be working at the hospital right now. They'll probably be late.'_

He looked up as he heard light footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door opened slowly and revealed a tired looking Gwen.

Her face showed surprise when the door opened and she saw Ben. He smiled slightly and waved at her. "Hey there."

"Ben...what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly stunned by his unbeknownst appearance.

He chuckled a little; another puff of smoke appeared and disappeared again. "I'll tell you, but won't you let me in first? It's freezing out here!" He shuddered from the cold. _'It's good to know that there's still a little bit of the old Ben inside of him.'_

She shook her head in disbelief and moved aside, signaling him to come in. He walked inside and the door lightly closed.

"So?" she asked again.

"Aw, c'mon! I came to see you. You were absent today so I was worried..." He said as a light blush appeared on his face.

Her face became red as well, the memory of why she was absent fresh in her mind.

"Oh...Uhm...Thanks. Though you didn't have to, I was just really tired."

"Well, for all I know you could've been captured by some weird alien!" he retorted with a small pout on his lips.

She giggled at his childish antics. "As you can see I'm perfectly fine," she giggled, "but since you're already here, would you like some hot cocoa?"

He grinned, "That would be great!"

* * *

Ben and Gwen were at the fireplace drinking their favorite drinks, hot cocoa with a lot of mini marshmallows. They used to do this all the time before, though it kind of stopped for a while after he became the captain of the soccer team.

"How was school today?" she asked quietly while staring at the crackling fire.

By now, Ben had taken off his coat that he was wearing and sat down cross-legged beside Gwen and the fireplace. "You sounded just like my mom there." She slapped his shoulder lightly and they both laughed. "Ahahaha, I'm just kidding! Well, let's see, we had a pop quiz today in social studies and I was supposed to attend soccer practice, but I skipped it to visit my cousin."

She giggled as her face flushed pink once again. _'I guess no matter what she'll always look cute.'_ he thought.

"Thanks Ben. I mean it."

"No problem." He took a sip of the hot cocoa and turned to Gwen. "So, what was the reason you were absent today?" She stopped drinking her cocoa and looked at him in the eyes. She turned her view again as another deeper shade of red blossomed on her cheeks. "I..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is it something you can't tell me?" she shook her head in reply. "It's not that Ben... It's just that I'm really embarrassed by this." she said quietly as she started coughing uncontrollably. "I'm feeling kind of dizzy..." Ben immediately came to her side after quickly putting the cup down.

"Hey, you should rest." He felt her forehead and compared it to his own. The incredibly warm heat that was emanating from her shocked him. "You're burning up!"

By now Gwen completely couldn't distinguish anything but the close body next to her. She could feel her body being slowly lifted up and being pulled closer to her cousin's chest. Her head felt light but she wanted to let him know at least.

"I've been getting these fevers on and off since last night..." she said weakly under his chest. He slowly carried her upstairs to her room. He was getting worried. He was glad that he came else who knows what could've happened to her if he hadn't come by?

"Shh. Just rest for now. I'll go get you an extra blanket." He said as he laid her down carefully on her bed. He saw her face reddening and a small smile forming on her lips. "Thanks again, Ben."

He walked over to her cabinet and opened the top one. He got the spare blanket and closed the cabinet again. He made his way back to Gwen's bed quietly and placed the blanket over her. She quickly snuggled up under the warm blankets. Ben watched her with fascination. Her long red hair sprawled all over and her eyes delicately shut. Her long eyelashes were so enchanting that it made him stare for a while.

It would be immensely strange for other people if they found out about this, but honestly, he wouldn't care right now. It was rare that he could get to see her like this and even rarer for her to get sick. It would be safe to say he was in love with Gwen but he wasn't exactly sure if he should tell her. Over the years, they've changed quite a lot. Gwen had become more serious and started studying hard for college entrance exams. She grew her hair long (which he though was a great choice). It was silky and long, and if he had to guess, he'd guess it'd smell nice too. Her eyes had become a darker shade of virescent and her figure shapelier. Ben, too, had grown more. He now stood a head taller than Gwen and his figure a bit more masculine due to his soccer training and fighting aliens. He is also pretty good with his lessons, albeit with a little help from Gwen. He pays a bit more attention to his appearance now; actually combing his messy hair. You could say he became more mature, always putting the safety of others above his own.

He didn't know exactly when he fell for her. All he knows is that he did. She's smart, funny, strong and fun. She is practically the only one in the whole world who knows him better than anyone else. She was his voice of reason when he makes important decisions. She listens to him when he has nightmares, and is always there for him whenever, wherever he needed her.

He wanted to be with her but there are times when his mind decides for him. Telling him that it's not right and that he should think of the consequences he'd have to face. All the rumors they'd have to hear and all the criticisms of people. Not only would this be bad for Ben, but for Gwen as well.

But despite all these things, he can't help watching the sleeping girl in front of him. He moved his hand and leaned in to brush the stray strand of hair that fell on her cold skin. He felt her shudder under his light touch. His hand lingered there for a moment and just as he was about to remove it another hand grabbed his. Her cold slender fingers holding onto his warm ones.

They stayed like that for a while until he decided to help her after she shuddered once again. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, lending his warmth to her cold body. She snuggled up closer to him and he felt her warm forehead on his chest. Her body was warming up and her breathing was slowing down again. He hugged her even closer and stayed like that as sleep slowly took over him.

* * *

An hour passed and Ben found himself waking up with Gwen still in his arms. A smile made its way on his red face. She was noticeably warmer now. Carefully, he moved away from her so as not to wake her up. He stood up from the bed and quietly went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the medicine cabinet and got the tablets for the fever. He got a glass of water from the fridge and placed it on the table. He got both and made his way back up stairs. When he got there he found that she was already awake.

"Hey." he said, striding over to her.

"Heya." she yawned a little, mild traces of drowsiness were still present on her face.

"Here's some medicine." She nodded her head weakly and reached for the glass on his hand and the medicine on the other. She took it and slumped as soon as she finished. "Thank you," she said as she gave the glass back.

"You're welcome, Gwen." she giggled again...

He grinned at her. He motioned closer to her and compared temperatures. Her fever seemed to have settled down a bit.

"Hmm, your temperature's gone down. Well, since you're feeling better, I should probably get going. It's kind of late right now." He stated as he looked at his watch.

She nodded silently. "Thanks again, Ben. For everything." He smiled at her sweetly. "Of course."

Just as he was about to leave, she called out to him again. "But, before you go..." he turned around to see her holding a paper bag. She was looking away with her cheeks flushed red once again. "This... This was the reason why I was absent today." She opened it to reveal a long striped knit-scarf, with matching glowed and earmuffs. "I've been working on it for the last few days and finally finished it all. It may not be much, but I just remembered that you don't really like the cold that's why I made it."

It would've been accurate to say that he was happy. Extremely happy and surprised. _'She remembered!'_

She stood there holding the gift out. She was looking at the ground suddenly finding it very interesting. He walked over to her slowly and held on to it with her hand underneath. She looked up at him and smiled a bit awkwardly.

She slipped her hands out and blushed madly. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek which made her face look as red as a tomato.

"Thanks a lot, Gwen," He grinned at he, "but you shouldn't have done it. Look where it's gotten you."

She looked at him a bit angrily. "Stupid! I did it because I wanted to!"

"I know." He smiled delicately at her.

She blushed redder than was humanly possible, and she knew it. "Thanks a lot." she looked up at him in surprise. He was facing the window where you could see the snow falling down; his face was all red. "Thanks, Gwen. Just make sure you're not absent again or at least tell me you'll be absent. I got really worried you know."

Just then, Gwen hugged him.

"You're welcome...And sorry I made you worry!" She exclaimed as she tightly hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Well, I better get going. Mom's gonna worry..."

"Yeah."

* * *

That night, Gwen looked up at the ceiling while she was on top of her bed. She would close her eyes and think about the tall, proud back that was facing her; wearing the scarf and gloves as he went out.

And he wore that to school, too, the next day. And the day after that. All through winter.

It didn't matter to her that they were cousins. It didn't matter at all because out of all the gifts that he got, hers was the one that he always wore.

She loves him more than anything and she hopes to tell him that as soon as she could.

**~Fin~**

* * *

Oh well. Kind of a rushed ending. More like, I didn't know how to end it! Haha. Well it was simple. Please assume that she confessed on Christmas Eve...


End file.
